Back Lash
by Fucked Up Puppet
Summary: Every explosion lights brilliantly and beautifully, it is the back lash that is destructive and crippling in war. Such is with love.
1. Battle Scars

A prologe - By Scout

(Because no one else would do it.)

I guess dis is da part where I speak some intelligent mumbo jumbo about having some life changing experience? Could give it a try, I guess...Exactly thirty one battle scahs mark my body and all most exactly forty scahs mark my body. I fell a lot when I was a kid...Still do, I blame it on my damn shoes, dey were crap!...but dat isn't da point! God dat sounded terrible...Somethin' hardhat would say...Um, well not about da shoes, hes got a nice paih of 'em actually...Ah geez, look I ain't good at dis fancy stuff! Look I had a hard life, now I'm betteh, 'nough said...Hmm? What! No, I ain't gonna tell da whole story! Geez man, do I look like a fricken' kindeh garden teacher aw somethin'? Ain't no damn story telleh, Get someone else ta do it! Fricken'people...I'm not even getting paid f'ah dis...Hey...I'm not even getting paid f'ah dis!

* * *

**Back Lash**

**Chapter One**

**Battle Scars**

"W'ere is ze Medic!"

"MEEEDIIIC!"

"What in Sam hell happened!"

"Demoman."

"Those slimy no good son of a guns."

"Ach, was ist los?"

"'es unconscious, doctorgr. Anothergr minute and 'e would 'ave been no more."

"Schnell! He has fery little time, go, go!"

"S-Spy? Where?-"

"Don' speak, Scout, you are vergry 'urt."

"W-What-Oh god-AAAHHH!"

"Hit him!"

"'Ave you lost yourgr mind?"

"W-What da fuck man! AHH! Jesus fuck! AAHHHHH!"

"Hit him now!"

* * *

There was something about the morning that day. Cold and humid air surrounded the battle field, a thick low fog formed along the war stained ground. This air crept through the entirety of the Blue base, slowly easing its way around the long empty hallways and into the various rooms. The coldness acted as a wake up call to the classes, almost like an internal alarm clock. Spy was always first, then Sniper, Engineer, Medic, Soldier, Heavy, Demoman, and lastly Pyro. Now usually Scout came popping up in between Engineer and Medic. Though the cold morning air always reached this Blue Scout in particular last.

Scout slowly turned over in his bed, the coolness creeping over his skin like a winter bitten slug. This caused him to grunt in displeasure, jabbing himself over to the other side of his bed to escape the air for a few more wonderful minutes.

"Wake up, Sunshine!"

Scout frowned deeply, cracking open his heavy eyes. If the air didn't get to him in the morning there was the second much worse result.

"Rise and shine! lets go, go, go!"

"I'm fricken up, man, I'm up!" The Blue yelled out, covering his head with a pillow.

"Then march your ass out here, son!" Soldier's gruff voice echoed through the whole hall. "Do you think war is going to wait for you? NO! Now march!"

Scout growled lowly, shoving back the covered and running over to the door. He shoved the thin steel door back into the Soldier earning him a wide smile. "Whatdya fricken' want? My soul aw somethin', can't a guy sleep? Can't ya give me a break f'ah once!" Scout shouted, glaring into the light of the hall. Other classes passed by like it was a normal ruteen to see such a commotion from the pair.

"Now that is what I like to see! Hahah!" Soldier shoved the door back at the Scout, earning a painful grunt when the frame jabbed into the runners leg.

"Someone must'a really smacked ya head, man." Scout slammed the door closed.

"Smacked my head? Ha! I have had my skull cracked _open_, son, and I'm still standing!" Soldiers voice slowly faded off into the distance of the hallway.

Scout flicked on the lights in his room. Squinting at the sharp rays that floated down from the lighting above. He shielded his eyes with a hand, moving slowly over to the door-less closet that held his clothing. Scout ran the hand that was shielding the light through his bed ridden hair, making the outcome a lot worse. The runner grabbed a Blue T-Shirt, baseball pants, socks, and shoes. Tossing the usual attire onto his bed carelessly.

"Fricken' asses." Scout muttered, pulling the white tank over his head with a single fluid motion. Tossing the sleeping wear into its usual spot just beside his bed. Slowly Scout leaned to the left, earning a hard crack from his back, then again to the right. He sighed to himself, sometimes he just did not want to wake up in the morning. All the back and forth fighting knocked him senseless sometimes.

"Herr Scout." The voice followed a loud rapping at his door.

"Yeah, yeah doct'a I hear ya. Come on." The bastion quickly slipped over his Blue T-Shirt, knowing the process that came in the morning.

Medic opened the door carrying a small roll of bandages and a stern expression. "Turn around, Herr Scout."

"I don't get a hello?" Scout smiled smugly at the Medic, sitting on the edge of his bed with his back facing the teams healer.

"Nein." Medic walked over to the Scout's back. Setting down the bandages the doctor slowly lifted Scout's shirt, glaring at the untaken care of mass of gauze that used to be neatly placed over yet another bullet wound. Medic grasped the mass.

"So, hows it lookin' b-AAH!" Scout jumped straight up and stiffened at the pain surging through his body.

Medic smirked, holding onto the blood ridden gauze that was ripped off Scout's back. "Vonderful, Herr Scout."

"Sadistic bastard." Scout glared, slumping back down onto the bed with a new found alertness that the cold air couldn't bring him.

Medic merely chuckled, slapping back on some new gauze and securing the coverage the best he could for the upcoming battle. "Try not to get hit this time, Häschen." The healer began to change into a clean pair of gloves.

"I ain't gonna get hit, Adolf." Scout gave a smug expression, tossing his pants to the ground and slipping a foot through each hole, before grasping the belt loop and pulling up sharply, at the same time jumping up so the pants came up smoothly.

Medic glanced up at him, giving a sour look. " If I did not just change meine glofes I vould smack you, Scout." The doctor flipped out a lengthy piece of bandaging. "Your arm, Bitte."

Scout gave a more so bittersweet half smile. The runner was greatful for the morning coarse, but it made him feel... "Yeah, yeah, come on then, I wanna fricken' eat already." Scout sat down, and held up his right arm. The only arm he had.

Medic quickly wrapped the bandaging around his palm up to his wrist. "Turn, Bitte."

Scout turned himself around, rolling his eyes.

The German quickly grabbed a pin that was securing the bandage roll, folding the right sleeve of Scout upwards and pushing the pin through, giving a little bend to each end. "There, goot and secure, Scout." Medic slapped a gloved hard harshly onto the Scouts back, earning a muffled yelp.

"Yeah, thanks." Scout quickly belted his pants and started to run out the door, only to have a gloved hand grab firmly at his arm.

"Forgetting something, Häschen?" Medic looked the Scout over with a inkling of a smirk.

Scout sighed, rolling his eyes to the side. "I can't right now, man, I gotta focus. Aaaan' I know how ya get, Doc." The runner smiled, hitting Medic on the shoulder lightly. "Why do ya think I put a shirt on, eh?" Scout laughed and quickly started towards the door. "I promise I'll caught ya late'a, Doc."

* * *

"Mission begins in thirty seconds!"

"Look alive ladies! Hike up those skirts and try not to smear your lipstick while you get killed out there!" Soldier gripped his shovel, smacking it hashly against the near by wall.

Scout was quickly running in place, pressing a pair of fingers to his neck while counting, his eyes watching the clock on the wall carefully. These were the times he was most useful to everyone and he never wanted lose that one self respect he had left.

"Rgready for ze fight, lucky?" Spy suddenly cloaked next to the Scout.

"Geez!" The Blue jumped back away from the Spy. His obvious heart rate that was being kept track of long gone. "Whats wrong with ya, fricken' frog!" Scout then narrowed his eyes dangerously. "And stop callin' me lucky!"

"Why!" Soldier turned around quickly. "I had a dog named lucky once!" He pointed the shovel at Scout. "And it was the damn cutest thing that ever lived!"

Spy seemed to get even more smug, containing a knowing look. "And what 'appened to ze dog?"

"It exploded."

"What!" Scout's nose scrunched up.

"Thats right privite, exploded, it was walking through a mine field!" Soldier grinned. "That canine was a brave thing!"

"How long did ya even have da thing?" Scout looked at Soldier with wide eyes.

Soldier cocked his head up at the ceiling in thought and answer with an affermitive nod. "About a minute."

Spy was shaking with silent laughter, staring down at the floor to hide the large grin that was pealing over his face.

"What!"

"I named it, then it stepped on a mine."

"What da hell is ya guys problem!" Scout walked away from the pair. Soldier whom was grinning proudly and Spy was stuck in a snorting fit. He shock his head, glancing at the clock.

"Mission begins in ten seconds!" The announcer growled out.

Scout smirked, checking over everything. He had his scatter gun, check. Baseball bat, check. Scout batted his side pocket, no check. "Where da hell is my ball?" Scout shouted out, a few teammates casing him glares. They most likely thought it was inappropriate to be thinking about playing caught right now. But it was part of his deadly arsenal! "Ah crap, crap, crap! " He looked around quickly, he thought he grabbed it. He never left his ball behind. That thing was right next to the bat, right next to it. Always. _Al-ways_. Where in the name of Babe Ruth!-

"Scout..."

The young fighter turned, staring at the smug expression of their medic. Holding his ball.

"You left this in my room, Häschen." Medic whispered the words. Unfortunately the one person he cared about hearing such a statement could understand what Medic had said and did in fact hear them loud and clear.

Spy uncloaked next to Scout. "You prefer zat over lucky?"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

* * *

Scout was red at the ears with anger and embarrassment. There was pratically a funnel of steam flowing out of Scout's ears he was so hot headed. Unfortunately for the enemy this type of anger was just what Scout needed to fuel his daily battle.

"Stupid slimy little frog.." Scout muttered aloud, Pumping his scatter gun for the ready by grasping the pump and giving it a hard thrust with his arm. "Thinks hes da fricken' bomb, doesn't he? Just cause he speaks a billion different languages! Sneaking into other peoples fricken' space!" Scout's face turned into a brewing inferno of hate as he shouted the statement to himself. Running quickly along the roof top of the bridge that separated the enemies base from their own. It only took a matter of seconds before his first victim came into his eyes sight. An enemy Pyro was backing up a Red Engineer, had his back turned just long enough. "Uuugh!" Scout jumped from the bridge and cracked off a shot right into the back of his skull.

"What the?" Their Engineer turned with a shotgun in hand.

Scout was quick to back off, he had a good couple hits taken from that man before and did not want to repeat. "See ya later truckie!" He said with a smug expression, jumping off the ledge and onto the battle field.

The Engineer peered out into the open. "Heavy get that Scout!" He shouted out.

Scout watched as the large bear turned to face him. What else was he suppose to call that walking lard? Quickly as those feet would carry him Scout ran straight for the water below, clasping his body against the beam of the bridge. The bullets rang through the water like wild parahna. He recalled Soldier saying never fight the enemy when their up hill, but that thought quickly let his mind as a bullet forced its way into his flesh. "Aaah!" Scout grasped his shoulder in pain, clasping his eyes shut tightly. Medic was going to kill him.

"Aaaahahahaha! Ruuun! Ruun!" Heavy's voice echoed into the cavern of water.

Scout's eyes went wide as he watched the large man fall into the water below. "He was coming down here?" Scout thought, once the body was floating lifelessly though, he settled down.

"Bonjour." Spy's form swam past Heavy like a loose ghost. He was invisible, but the water always gave him away just enough.

Scout's anger resurfaced through the redness in his face. "Dis ain't makin' up for earlier!"

"I 'ave no idea what your talking about." Scout watched Spy walk through the Red tunnel, the last of the wetness dripping away from that huge grin he held.

"Mission ends in 60 seconds!"

Scout frowned. No one ever broke past the lines to get anyone's intelligence. Not even himself. That was why these things never ended themselves. He glanced at the Blue tunnel and slowly swam in that direction.

* * *

The team was gathered into the usual space, a small table that occupied the basement floor. Covered in cards, empty beer, and whiskey bottles from the previous night. It was not exactly a strategy meeting, but it was something to take off the edge from the battle.

"We were right on it today, mates!" Sniper held up the usual Blu Streak beer, giving a dark chuckle. "They were like little fishes out there, lure 'em in and boom!" Sniper chuckled again, taking in a long sip of the alcohol. He slammed the beverage down onto the table. "Got two head shots." Sniper gloated.

"Got myself a little somethin' from todays activities as well." Engineer tossed out a knife caked on with dried blood. "Hehehe..." The Blue circled a finger around a bottle of Shed as well. "What'd you get lil' buddy?" The man turned a grin to Scout. Who was seated in between a frustrated Medic and their towering Heavy, who was currently assembling one of his famous sandwiches.

Scout beamed up, opening his mouth to start his ferce tail about killing a Red Pyro gaurded by an Engineer and then taking on a Heavy!

"A bullet." Medic grumbled out. "In de shoulder blade."

"Good or bad side?" Engineer let his smile drop a moment.

"Bad side." Medic pushed up his glasses then clasped his hands together in front of him. Having an absence of alcohol to keep himself occupied with.

"Good fo' that, otherwise they'd be shippin' ya straight otta 'ere." Sniper leaned back in his chair, propping his boot on the table.

"Doctor." Heavy tapped the Medic's shoulder. " Would you like sandvich?"

"No danke, Heavy." Medic waved a hand at the substance.

Heavy nodded, holding up the plate to Scout. "Sc-"

"Heck yeah!" The runner hogged the plate close, shoving half the sandwich deep in the cavern of his mouth. "Mmm, thmmks mmnn!" He complimented, small crumbs flying from his mouth.

Medic leaned in with a scowl on his face, but managed only the threatening look once Soldier walked in. There was no interrupting him, at least no one ever tried before, and sure as hell wouldn't freeze over Medic was not going to be the first to try.

"What is this, ladies! Their are weapons to be cleaned up stairs! You do not neglect your weapon, it is your mother of war, and mother can take away your supper..And kill you!" Soldier burst forth with overly enthusiastic volume, peering over everyone with wide war lusted eyes.

"Oh shut it ya rocket-hopping simpleton!"." Sniper talked through his alcohol, literally. The liquid dribbled down his chin as he laughed into the bottle.

"What?" Soldier barked in his direction. "Simpleton! My own god damn father wouldn't have had the balls to say that to my face!"

Engineer stood up into the chaos. "Come on now, Solly, hes just talkin' drunk."

"No one, " Soldier unleashed his trademark shovel. "And I mean no one calls me a simpleton!"

Scout watched with an ever growing smirk of meat and cheese. Soldier was like the father he never had (Or at least the father his mother never cared to mention), in his opinion the man should have his own TV show about how amazing he was. "Get emm, Solmmgr!" Scout said through another bite, his eyes wide with hopeful excitement.

Medic glared at Scout. "Nicht ermutigen ihn!" He growled lowly.

Heavy watched the uneasy tension unfold in the room with knitted brows.

"Get back truckie! I'm dealing with this criminal slime myself!" Soldier rolled up a single sleeve, shoving Engineer back with a hard push.

"Criminal? Now wait just'a minute!" Sniper shot up from his seat.

"Not a chance, hippie!" Soldier raised his hand to shove the deadly object into Sniper's face.

Heavy grasped the shovel tightly from behind, tossing that aside.

"What do you th-" Soldier was suddenly grasped in a tight lock by Heavy's arms. Holstered up into the air by the large arms around his chest. Kicking furiously at the air he managed a good hit to Sniper's chin.

"Aaagh!" The Aussie grasped his face in pain, falling to the ground, cursing something fierce in his Australian slang.

Scout jumped up. "Wooah!"

"Scout!" Medic glared narrowly, grabbing Scout's shirt and giving a sharp tug.

He was forced into his seat quite quickly, giving a grunt of pain as he hit the metal chair. "What da hell was dat for!" Scout yelled out, glaring just as harshly back at the doctor.

Heavy sighed, holding a now fowl spitting Soldier. "I take him back. He calm better." The Russian quickly exited.

"A-Ah Bloody...I thi'k 'e knocked ou'a tooth." Sniper was on his hands and knees, spitting out crimson from his mouth.

Engineer was quick to aid him. "Ah hell, boy. Medic!" The call came naturally to everyone around and just as naturally Medic responded.

"I vill deal vith _you _later." Medic gave the hushed warning, pointing quickly to the hall. "Go to your room."

"Ya ain't my fricken' ma!" Scout gave an scowl.

"Fuckin' Doc!" Sniper yelled out, groaning loudly in pain.

Medic didn't say another word, just rose quickly to Sniper's aid.

Scout sat in his seat for a moment, fiddling with the empty plate before raising up. Though he didn't go to his room, being Scout, he went upstairs and sat right outside the door to his room. Arms crossed and glaring contently at the wall a crossed from him. Yet Scout was never one to stay in the same place for more then ten minutes. Unless he was sleeping, then he was out for the count. Now as interesting as staring at a wall may sound, glaring at a wall came to be as exciting as watching paint dry. Scout huffed, readjusting himself to be more comfortable. He was not going to give Medic the satisfaction. Never...Not in a billion years. Scout looked at the ceiling. The floor wasn't as comfortable as his room. "Fricken' Medic, Thinkin' hes so bad with his big mother talk..." Scout slumped against the wall. "Well I ain't scared a him...I'mma stay right here!" Scout yelled out, folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

Oh my gooood writing...Its a love-hate relationship... -Sad face-

Or in TF2 terms Engie-Sentry.

He beats me vigorously with a wrench and somehow this makes me feel all better...Anyways!

Well it takes me forever to update these things because of distractions.

If your reading my other story, blame this one for taking up time. :D

Ugh...And sense my updating time is at !snail speed! expect to see the next chapter in about-Oh would you look at the time! -Leaves-


	2. Its Just You and Me, Pally!

**Back Lash **

**Chapter Two**

**Its just you and me, pally!**

* * *

Scout woke up contently, feeling the subtle warmth of rest seeped throughout his body. What threw him off was the subtle swaying he felt. "Mm..." Scout cracked open his eyes to the gentle sway of the wall in front of him. Scout woke up immediately, jumping back from the nudging.

"Avake?" Medic's tone hit his ears like rose thorns being slapped a crossed his face.

"I wasn't asleep!" Scout reacted on instinct with his teenage hormones still quite stuck on anger.

This caused the healer to raise a questionable brow. Something between anger and understanding. Medic was not completely cruel, after all, he once was a boy himself. A much more behaved and well manned individual, but a young man known the less.

The teenager narrowed his gaze, he wanted to fight Medic sometimes, just to spite him. Let out the stress, but the bastard never let him. Sure Medic would argue and dribble mother talk all over Scout, but when it came to an actual fight between the pair. It never occur. "Hows Snipes?" Scout changed his thoughts, glancing at the Doctors face before retreating to stare at the wall once again.

Medic straightened himself up from his crouching position. "Fine." He looked upwards as to search his mind. "Chipped two teeth on the right side of his jaw. Soldier managed to knock one out." Medic tapped the location of the injury on his own jawline. "Very painful."

Scout looked up at the fellow Blue. Searching his expression he found a small smirk on Medic's face.

The Doctor noticed Scout looking and coughed nonchalantly. "Of course I gave him proper medication to help vith the pain an' tomorrow I vill try to repair the damage done."

"An' hows the big guy doin' with Soldier?" Scout peeled his interests a little deeper.

"Heavy decided to take Soldier outside, for drills. It calms him I suppose." Medic pushed his glasses upwards. "Strange American."

"Hey." Scout glared. Though this time it was more friendly then anger.

"Oh." Medic waved his gloved hand at Scout. "You are not completely American, Häschen. Do not get so vorked up."

"Shhh!" Scout shot up, a panicked frown upon his face.

Medic raised his brow once again, this time followed by an amusing smirk. "Oh, have I hit a soft spot?"

"I told ya not ta talk about dat!" Scout pushed himself into the healer's face. "When I said it was private information, I mean its fricken' private. Doesn't dat translate ta ya, Doc?"

Medic paused and gave Scout an up turned lip.

"What? What? Ya gonna send me ta my room again? I didn't even go in da room da first time, so yeah!" Scout glared up at Medic, grinning stubbornly.

"Have you showered?" Medic asked while wafting the air in front of him.

"What?" Scout gave him a confused look, his smile dropping.

"I asked if you showered after the fight?" Medic looked disgusted. "You smell."

Scout crossed his arm over his chest. "Ya didn' say anythin' at dinner." His face burst into a flustered red.

"I thought it vas Soldier..mein Gott." Medic nudged himself further away.

"It ain't dat bad." Scout shuffled where he stood. Truly, he usually did not shower with the rest of the guys after the battle. It bothered him to be in front of people, especially sense the accident. "If it gets ya ta shut it, I'll take a fricken' shower."

"Goot. I vould not have taken no for an answer anyvays." Medic muttered, walking down the hallway.

* * *

Scout tugged the battle dirtied uniform over his head, plopping the shirt down with the rest of his attire. He sighed, feeling the warm humidity of the steam slowly poring out from the showers gently dusting over his legs. "Aaah, you still sure dis is all right, Doc? Ya know Soldier patrols like crazy when hes awake like dis..." The runner touched the back of his own neck, glancing over at the shut door.

"Do not vorry, Häschen. Ve have done this before, Ja?" Medic walked calmly from the clouds of steam, smiling slightly.

"Yeah well, usually dere ain't Mr. warlord out dere angry as shit." Scout glanced Medic over in a quick motion. He did not need to linger his gaze, all those tiny dips, curves, and barely defined mussels were all ready filed and stored in Scout's mind, right under 'Things to never fricken' forget!'.

"First," Medic tossed the boy a bar of soup.

Scout caught the soup with his single arm, grasping it with a smug expression.

"Vash yourself." Medic walked back to the spray of water, becoming engulfed in steam, barely visible except for a silhouette of his figure.

Scout tossed the bar gently up and down in his hand, walking through the clouds of humidity with that stubborn attitude driven strut he had when his cup of ego was filled to the brim. Scout watched Medic turn away from him. The runner just chuckled, starting to quickly rub himself down with the bar of soup.

Medic tilted his head back gently into the stream of water coming from the ceiling, running his hands slowly through his gray sprinkled hair. "Do not forget to vash behind your ears, Häschen."

"Doc, come on." Scout rolled his eyes. "I ain't a kid."

Medic smirked, turning towards Scout with dangerously low eyes. "You know, ve are alone..."

"Yeah, but Soldier...And ya know da rules. I don't wanna get shipped outta here cause'a somethin' so stupid if we get caught, Doc." Scout turned away from Medic with a sad smile. "Ain't dat I don't like it, Doc, its just to much to risk." They exchanged their names before, many times before. But it was strictly against the Fortress code to share personal information. Scout supposed that made sense, especially with Spies trailing their noses in other peoples business all the time.

"Ve have never gotten caught...Daniel." Medic snaked closer to his fellow Blue, touching a gentle swipe of fingers a crossed Scout's waist. "You are just being stubborn tonight."

Scout stiffened up, when Medic removed his gloves the touch felt so different. He stopped only a moment to caught his thoughts up with the tingling sensation now along his sides. "I-I told you its Danny!" He huffed out quietly.

"I like Daniel better, it is your given name after all, Häschen." Medic smirked, leaning his chin atop the shorter male's head below him.

"Its my name, but I don't like it." Scout gave the complaint in a hushed anger. "Its my damn Pa dat named me, I think its foreign aw somethin'"

"Something vrong vith foreign names?" Medic walked his hand up Scout's chest and neck, pushing the boy's chin upwards so his head tilted back. The healer locked eyes with Scout, smirking slightly.

"Ya always gotta be an asshole 'bout things?" Scout kept his gaze open for only a few moments, becoming forced to close his gaze because of the many sprinkles of water hitting his eyes. It left a ping of sadness. Medic's glasses were so formal and in the way all the time, it was nice to see a change in attire for once.

"Depends..."

Scout felt the healer's hands coming around his shoulders, snaking into a gentle embrace around his neck. "On?" Scout couldn't help but let a little smile come to his lips.

"Vell, it depends on if vhen I irritate you..." Medic lowered his face closer to Scouts own. "Your nose does this adorable little vrickle." He gave a small peck to the shorter male's nose.

Daniel popped his eyes open. "Dat is so fricken' gay, Albrecht." He shoved a hand in the man's face, breaking the soft embrace and slinking under the warm water to lather more suds onto his body.

The German gave a wide smile. "Ooh? Breaking rules are ve?"

"Ya did it first, if da damage is already done might as well add to it." Scout blotched some of the suds around his face for a make shift beard, turning around to face Medic he grinned. "Whatdya think?"

The action earned a small chuckle from the doctor. "Such a child."

"Ya love it, Doc." Scout laughed softly as he ducked under the water and rinsed away the soap from his body.

"Hm, that is very true." Medic's voice lowered into a soothing tone, watching Scout come from out of the water and bump into his chest. The healer wiped the water from his eyes.

There was a small pause as Daniel blinked the remaining waters away and proceeded to gaze along the water slicked body in front of him, smiling, he slowly nudged himself forward. "Speakin' of addin' on ta da damage...Hows about breakin' some more rules, whatdya say?" Daniel smirked.

Albrecht couldn't help but crack another smile at the young boy. Scout's cockiness always impressed him. "Vell, I vould gladly assist in this rule breaking." He spoke softly, placing his hands in the same gentle embrace as before around his neck.

Scout opened his mouth to say something, but quickly as the moment started it ended. Daniel heard the familiar shuffle of feet down the hall. "Aaah shit!" Daniel pushed back from the man's touch, parting himself from the doctor before it was to late.

The door slapped against the shower room wall. In stepped Soldier, whom had a look upon his face that meant nothing but trouble. "What are you two maggots doing in here!" Soldier screamed out.

Medic readjusted himself quite well to the situation. Giving Soldier one of those stern looks that could challenge the coldness of dry ice. "Vhat?" He spoke as if those words had been lined with acid.

"There are few things men should not be engaging in here girls scouts! " Soldier came stomping into the showers, clothing on and the red dirt of the desert sloshing off. "Those things are baking, not killing each other, not eating bacon in the morning, and this rainbow fest I see before me!" He was nose to nose with Medic. Teeth bared like a wild animal with the only instinct in-tacked being to kill.

"Excuse me?" Medic raised a brow, placing a hand on Soldier's chest to give him a harsh shove backwards. "Are you suggesting ve are engaging vith each other?"

"That is exactly what I am saying Privite Twinkletoes!" Soldier snapped out. "I am disgusted, nauseated, outraged, repulsed, and worst of all sickened!"

Scout felt like he was shrinking down at every word the Soldier said. This truly was the worst thing Scout had ever experienced, besides when the neighbor lady's cat ate his goldfish, but at least that was not a risk to his job!

"You are truly blind, aren't you Soldier?" Medic slicked back his hair so his stern look pressed deeper into the American's gaze. "I am assisting Scout."

"Bull-shit!" Soldier stepped forward again.

"Dummkopf..." Medic muttered. "I am a medical professional. I am assisting Scout because of his injury. Can you not get that through your dickflüssig skull." Albrecht gave the American's helmet a harsh whack upwards with his hand, letting it fly a crossed the wash room.

His harsh gaze met Medic's own, he studied him with a deep scowl and wide angered eyes. "Well..." The man scowled a little less. "As long as this is professional!" He yelled defiantly, turning to attend to his fallen equipment.

Scout peeped up at that, he did not want Soldier thinking badly of him. "Of course its professional, Soldier, do I look like one of those sissies ta ya?" Scout smirked widely at the American.

"Don't make me answer that, son."

"What?-"

"I should get back to bed, Herr Scout." Medic turned in a stiff manner to Scout, just as he would have on a normal occasion around the base. "Can you handle yourself from here?"

"...yeah, 'Course I can, Doc. I ain't a fricken' baby." Scout said, turned to scrub himself down more harshly with the soap where he had not before. The quicker he got out of here the faster he could get back to what started.

"Then I shall retire to bed. Good night, Soldier." He held both hands behind his back, exiting the shower in that taunt walk he had during battle. "Scout." He said, nodding to the runner while grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist before walking out the door.

"Yeah, night, Doc." Scout said, rising himself under the warm water.

"So!" Soldier turned a grin towards Scout. "How about I tell you about the time I killed sixty men in one night!"

"Sorry there, Soldier, I gotta get myself ta bed too." Scout nervously jogged from the showers, drying himself hastily with a towel before tugging it around his waist. "Maybe tomorrow. Seeya!"

Soldier watched the boy exit. Frowning deeply. "Well..." He pulled his shovel out from its holster. "Do you want to hear it, sweetie?" He paused with a small smile. "Haha! I knew you would!"

* * *

Daniel quickly jogged down the hallway, glancing around periodically with a nervous expression. His tiny feet carried him silently through the night, but there was still a possibility of a run in during the late hours. It took forever until Soldier had finally gotten off to bed too. He could hear the man talking to himself about the 'good-old-days' with one of his delusional friends, but even if Soldier was bat shit insane he was still the coolest guy in history. Slowing down when he came nearer to Medic's door Daniel was starting to breath heavily. Not thinking through things came in Scout's very nature. This was not the smartest idea he ever had, even if they had gotten away with these things earlier in their relationship, it was still majorly reckless to be doing something like this. After that display in the shower though, his mind was screaming for more. Swiftly as possible Scout tugged open the healers door and slide inside, gently shutting the door behind him. "Hey...Doc?" Scout peered into the pitch blackness of the room. Obviously he was asleep. "Doc." Daniel spoke as loud as he dared. Pausing, there came no reply. There was a moment of wavering going back to his room, though at hearing the light snore and rustle of sheets Scout gulped down his nervousness. Pressing forward into the lulling darkness. "Ow." Scout bumped into the edge of the bed. There was a quick rustle sound followed by a very familiar sound of pressurized air and a gentle clank of metal.

"Who is there." The speech was cold and stern.

"D-Doc, its me." Scout froze in place, his hand raising up showing he was unarmed. Which was a stupid thing to do, sense he knew Medic could not see him in the first place.

Medic was not a stupid man, but being in a war zone where your enemy had the technology to re-create another persons whole body structure for a disguise had made him a paranoid man. "Prove it." There was a soft click from his weapon.

"Albrecht, s-seriously, dude." Scout studdered out quickly.

"Oh." Scout heard the Medic toss his gun aside. Now he could truly understand why that information was kept secret. "Vhat are you doing in here? It is very late, Scout." He spoke in a whisper.

"Um well..." Scout tried to think of a reason to why he showed up and he knew the truth was not going to cover it. It was not exactly romantic to sneak into someone's room in the middle of the night to say 'I'm horny, lets fricken' do it.' At least not to Scout's knowledge...Maybe he would try that line one day. "I-I missed ya." Scout spoke out into the darkness, pressing his hand onto the mattress so Medic could feel where he was from the pressure.

"Missed me?" Medic's voice came out very formal and strict. Not a good sign.

"From earlier, ya know..."

"You mean to say your aroused?"

Scout mentally slapped himself. All right, apparently the other line would have done him justice. "Ya have ta say it like dat?" He paused. The mattresses weight shifted slightly on the other end. A light click brought in a soft flood of light from a lamp beside Medic's bedside.

"Vhen you vake me, yes." Medic turned his worn expression towards Scout. His arms folded a crossed his chest most boldly showing his annoyance to the situation.

"Ya ain't mad, are ya...Albrecht?..." Scout smiled sweetly, or as sweetly as a war driven teenager could. He knew his lover could not stand hearing his name, it drove somewhere deep into his heart and plucked just the right string.

Medic shifted slightly, giving a slightly distressed sigh. He looked off to the side and patted the space next to him.

Scout grinned with confidence from his success at gaining access to the bed. Scurrying a crossed the bedding he sat next to the doctor. "I'll make it up ta ya, I swear." He nudged himself closer to his comrade. "...Ya sure ya ain't mad?"

"Annoyed...Tired..." The doctor looked over at the team's youngest. "Not angry...After all, Soldier did interrupt." He spoke softer, leaning back onto the bed so he was propped up on his elbows.

"Yeah, he did, didn't he...I ain't given you ya kiss yet either." Scout smiled softly, he leaned slightly towards the healer. His single arm made it harder to maneuver downwards without completely collapsing onto the man, but managed to get relatively close before he let himself plop down onto the man's chest below him.

Medic let himself lay back completely. His eyes peered down at Scout nuzzling himself against his chest.

"Ya know, maybe I should sneak over here more often, ya real fricken' warm." Scout smiled into the softness of his flesh, burying his fast into the male's skin and nuzzling gently.

"Don't get any bright ideas." Medic warned, ruffling Daniel's hair with his hand. He watched carefully as Scout seemed to breath more gently, his head turned from Albrecht's warmth and gazed up at him. Scout's eyes filled with a slow building desire as he leaned himself up slightly.

"ya know, ya were real sweet in the showers..." The Blue tilted his head curiously, inching his body higher on the Medic's body. Entangling a leg over the healers. " 'cause I was naked, wasn't it?" He smirked, nodding his head in that egotistic manner he had about himself.

"No, it is just better vhen I can't see your face." Medic smirked.

"So I'm ugly, Huh?" Daniel clicked his tongue in annoyance. He loved him without his glasses, it was like he smelled that he liked that one thing the most, and now he was trying to ruin it for him.

"Extremely. I think you have a condition. Ve may need a medical opinion on this, let me see." Medic sat up, his ungloved hands caressing along the boy's neck and under his chin. "Hmmm..."

Scout shuddered under his touch. In the shower everything just felt overly warm and had that slick wetness to it. Here it was just skin to skin, something about that feeling made Scout jump out of his skin.

Medic leaned down further, bringing his hands up to Daniel's face. Gently Albrecht scanned a finger a crossed his cheek, another a crossed his lips, and In a manner that was very rare for them, Medic whispered softly into his ear. "Meine Perfektion." The German captured Scout's open mouth tenderly, pressing just enough into the kiss to make it direct and passionate, but not to invoke those teenage hormones any further in the boy.

Scout felt his breathing increase slightly as he leaned into the passionate lip lock. Make that a double jump out of his skin! His lover broke the kiss and Scout couldn't help but let a large smile invade his lips. "E-English, Albrecht." He pressed tentatively. If it was in that language, it was something he was going to like hearing. That was how Medic always did it.

"I said..." Albrecht cupped his chin gently. "You...Are my perfection."

"F-Fricken' gay." Scout said bluntly, but the frantic blush a crossed his face said otherwise.

"Very." Medic smiled. "Also I found you do not have 'The Ugly.'"

Scout chuckled. "An' how ya figure dat out, Doc."

"People who are ugly do not have an exceptionally kissable mouth." He let his finger tap Scout's lips once.

"Ya read dat shit outta a girl magazine?" Scout rolled off the doctor, burying his face into a near by pillow to hide the returning crimson on his cheeks. Though there was no use in hiding the blush when he felt Albrecht's weight shift and sit atop his backside.

The German smiled down at the redness collecting downwards onto Scout's neck. "Niedlich." He muttered to himself, earning a curious peek from Scout. Albrecht's smile only widened out as he leaned down closer. "lassen Sie uns dieses gestartet."

* * *

D'aawww!

I actually scared my self with the fluff in here.

It was getting to the point of, maybe I should rewrite this, but then I said screw it! :D

Neeeext chapter not so nice~

And yes, I did not write anything to provocative/sexual yet, I realize this.

I'm waiting for more reviews.

Aaand speaking of reviews~

Thank you very much, Iz, it is quite appreciated.

I love a good compliment or harsh criticism.

It helps me develop more into the story.


End file.
